


【柱斑】笼

by qimen



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 同人
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:00:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22937512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qimen/pseuds/qimen
Relationships: 柱斑
Kudos: 20





	【柱斑】笼

当一切归于寂静时，斑嗤笑着把湿漉漉的肛珠扯了出来。

储藏室只有小窗漏进些许微弱的月光，照亮地板上的部分杂物，他所处的铁笼安置在角落的暗处，有半人高，铁栏之间的距离只够斑伸出前臂，且面积不多于四平方米，对于一个成年男性来讲太过狭小。

“斑你乖乖待在这里，屁股里的东西敢拿出来明天就别想吃饭了。”临走前柱间是这样说的，可斑丝毫不在意，只当作情趣性的恐吓。

他不清楚柱间以前有没有养过巨型犬，上次拜访时并没有见过这大物件的印象，这么说来这是专门为自己准备的？斑心里琢磨着，以前怎么没发现柱间这么恶趣味？

窝在狗笼里的滋味并不好受，他赤裸裸的缩着，先前被刺激到半翘的物件恢复到正常大小，安静的垂在腿间，手脚是无法展开的，没一会四肢就开始酸麻，蓬炸的头发也会不小心压到身下。

斑慢慢调动姿势缓解不适感，头皮的拉扯感令他焦躁，紧接着疲倦也令他放弃了。

四月夜晚的空气带着凉意，斑看厌了室内的布置后闭上了眼，仿佛失去了时间概念，半梦半醒之间却感受到自脸颊传来的疼痛，斑在黑暗中惊醒，好一会才意识到自己的处境，脸压在铁栏上睡着了，揉了揉那道凹进去的印子，他换了个姿势。

睡眠质量得不到保障，一晚上斑被身体上的酸痛反反复复的唤醒。

在此期间他在笼里摸索到了一个塑料质感的小口盆，迷迷糊糊的将其倒扣，脑袋搁在底端陷入浅眠，膝盖蜷在胸口，半只脚掌还留在笼外。

再次醒来时，天光照在一小块地板上，斑动了动脑袋，这才看清被他当枕头的物品是一个狗粮盆，上面还印着小小的骨头图案。

斑气急败坏地拿起，它摔出笼子后消失在一堆杂物里，接着，肚子发出了饥饿的声响，斑揉着僵麻的膝关节，舔了舔干裂的嘴唇——其实他更想喝水。

斑找到了差点遗忘的肛珠，他得在柱间到来之前将它放回原处，珠子是由小到大的且只有拉环没有底座，每颗之间都有一小段距离，便于括约肌嵌入以防滑出，前五颗轻易的吞进去，余下的两颗大的费了斑很大功夫（先前艹松了柱间塞得很轻松），等全部容纳后鼻尖都冒了一层细汗。

又躺了会，当男人的脚停留在笼前时，斑还有些恍惚，柱间的脸不在他的视野内，他眯着眼看到的是裤链被拉下后弹出的巨物。

“早安，斑。”柱间的招呼自上方传来，挺胯把阳物从铁栏间送入笼内，斑会意，半撑着身子将其纳入口中，享用属于他一人的肉棒。

…………

从笼里抱出来时根本站不住脚，柱间帮他揉了一会腿后，斑趴在笼子上任其检查。

“斑自己已经玩过了吗？”扒着臀肉，柱间手指停在小口的皱褶处。

心中一惊，斑维持着撅屁股的姿势扭头看向柱间，正好迎上了一张放大的脸，舔湿了唇瓣柱间才入侵他的口腔，被吻到晕头转向后斑才听到柱间带着笑意的声音：

“我昨天只塞了六颗。”

END


End file.
